Ellie's Day At the Beach
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: The doctor and clara take there daughter Ellie to the beach.


Clara was in the tardis Ellie there 6 year old was trying making soufflés in the kitchen.  
" right mucky pup come to me lets get you cleaned up " said clara.

" but I haven't finished " said Ellie .

" let daddy and me make the soufflés " said clara. The doctor walks in.

Ellie had flour all over her self the doctor chuckles a bit " go with mummy " said the doctor.

Ellie walks out of the kitchen " it's alright clara I'll tidy up the mess you see to our lovely daughter Ellie " said the doctor. Clara kissed him. " okay thanks sweet " said clara.

Clara walks out of the kitchen. " right you bath " said clara Ellie giggles and runs into the bathroom.

" go and get yourself cleaned up meet us back in the kitchen" said clara. " okay " said Ellie running the water and poping in the bath.

" good girl " said clara shutting the bathroom door. 10 mintues later Ellie was out of the bathroom and gets changed into skirt and t shirt giggles and skips into the control room and the doctor picks her up.

" hey cutie " said the doctor. " daddy " said Ellie playing with his Bowtie.

" hey Bowties are cool " said the doctor.

" I like it wear you wear a fez because you look silly " said Ellie .

Clara laughs and the doctor face. " there not silly they are cool " said the doctor.

" silly " said Ellie . " daddy's always silly " said clara.

" hey clara your suppose to stick up for me " said the doctor playing along.

" I never said I was " said clara widing the doctor up.

" right so where shall we go today " said the doctor still holding his daughter.

" I don't know you pick the best places anyway " said clara.

" I know the beach " said the doctor. " ooohhh that sounds fun " said clara.

The doctor was about to start up the tardis and put Ellie down gently and Ellie was running around the console and about to touch a red lever.

" no Sweetie don't touch the levers " said clara quickly walking over to her.

" not without daddies permission " said clara.

She backs away from the controls  
" good girl " said clara picking her up and hugging her and walking over to where the doctor was smiling.

The doctor starts up the Tardis. " Geronimo " said the doctor. Ellie watches the doctor as clara speaks to him. " so what is the planet called " said clara.

" aqua pleasure planet it a brilliant place to go and visit " said the doctor.

" so have you been here before " said clara. " nope a friend recommended it to me " said the doctor. " nice " said clara.

The tardis landed the doctor checks the planet on the monitor before running to the door and opening it. " come on let's explore " said the doctor.

Clara carries Ellie and walks outside before gently putting Ellie down.

The doctor locks up the tardis before bending down to his daughter.

" make sure me and mummy can see you and don't wonder off " said the doctor kissing Ellie on the head before standing back up.

Ellie her little ruck sack and clara had a picnic bag. " lovely place to come for a pick honey " said clara.

They came across some stairs Ellie waited at the top the doctor takes his daughters hand and helps her walk down clara smiled and follows behind them.

When they reached the ground Ellie lets go of the doctors hand and clara and the doctor hold hands Ellie runs in front of them on the sand and sees a picnic table and runs and sits down.

Clara and the doctor walk over and clara helps the doctor lay out the picnic and the doctor sits on one side and Ellie sits on the other with clara.

" so we got fish fingers and custard " said the doctor. " yay my favourite daddy " said Ellie.

" I have got cheese sandwiches " said clara.

" cheese sandwiches are nice but I like fish fingers and custard mummy " said Ellie.

" I know you do baby " said clara looking at her daughter.

She smiles " me and mummy have been to this planet before for are honeymoon " said the doctor.

" did we I don't remember it being like this " said clara.

" it was hear I am sure of it but we did come in Autumn love probley the reason why you don't reconise it " said the doctor Taking the fish fingers and custard out and put them on to two plate one for himself and one for Ellie.

" there we go my little princess " said the doctor putting the plate in front of Ellie.

" Thank you daddy " said Ellie smiling with excitement.

" no problem baby girl " said the doctor.

Clara and Ellie start eating. " mummy daddy can I go play In the sand " said Ellie.

" we'll Eat your lunch first baby " said clara.

10 mintues later then finished eating there lunch.

Ellie runs over to the steps and sits on the last one.

When Ellie gets up she runs around and plays in the sand.

" sweetheart don't play in the sand " said clara.

Ellie gets up and clara and the doctor walk over and brush the sand off her skirt. " daddy " said Ellie putting her arms up for him to pick her up.

The doctor chuckle " come on little monkey " said the doctor picking her up.

" not a monkey " said Ellie . Clara chuckles

" you are little cheeky monkey " said clara. " no no no no " said Ellie .

The doctor tickles her ellie laughed in giggles and squeals " daddddyy stop " said Ellie wriggling about. The doctor smiles and laughs with her. Clara watches and laughs Ellie was yarning and felt tried.

" right then lets get back to the Tardis " said the doctor. .


End file.
